


Well Timed Poisoning

by uh_oh_my_lasagna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, It’s funny trust me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uh_oh_my_lasagna/pseuds/uh_oh_my_lasagna
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Well Timed Poisoning

“Will.”

The room is dark, methodical, and Will is sitting at the table, his face cascaded in the darkness of madness. He looks like a picturesque serial killer, his eyes wide and unseeing.

“I want it.”

Hannibal keeps his impassive face, watches curiously as Will’s eyes narrow stubbornly.

“Will, you can’t eat the same meal forever,” Hannibal chides, trying to reason with him. It. This insatiable thing that won’t stop haunting parking lots at night in his car.

“I want it,” Will repeats, putting his hands down threateningly on the table. He pushes up out of his chair and stares at Hannibal’s face, prowling around the corner dangerously. Hannibal merely shifts his feet, undisturbed.

“ _Will_.“

“Give me the nuggies.”

Hannibal sighs, vaguely exasperated. “Will, I don’t know how many times I have to say this—“

“THE NUGGETS. _NOW_.”

Hannibal blinks in subtle surprise. “You’ve never interrupted me before. You must really want them tonight, hm?”

Will just stares silently, hauntingly, until he slithers around the corner of the room, hugging the wall’s edge. He smiles creepily, eyeing Hannibal up and down.

Hannibal stares back blandly. “Will. Are nuggets really what you’re craving for dinner?”

Will nods his head excitedly. Hannibal sighs again.

“Fine then. Get in the car.”

After that, Will gets sick from food poisoning. Hannibal won’t stop dangling it over his head every time he tearfully asks, to Hannibal’s amusement, if he can at _least_ have crumbs. It makes Will hate and, in some surely twisted sense, love him more.


End file.
